


Dwarives 侏儒们

by SeaMonsoon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaMonsoon/pseuds/SeaMonsoon
Summary: APH群像文





	Dwarives 侏儒们

活了这么多年，我懂了一个道理。

 

我曾经认识过很多很多千奇百怪的人们，他们之间又存在着千丝万缕的联系。确切的说，他们像是连成一串的鸡蛋。唯有我游弋在他们之外，就像是刻意被孤立一样。他们需要一个旁观者，于是我就是了。

第一个被我摸到的鸡蛋是伊莎，伊丽莎白•海德薇莉，一个学人类学的大胸女人。她逛街都能踩着纯黑色的恨天高，足以显出那不屑一顾的派头。她是爱笑的女人，说话谈笑声音都很大，让人觉得过于坦荡。她喜欢打扮，逛街，会玩西洋剑。我最早见到她就是在一个破破烂烂的击剑俱乐部，我本来还对这个俱乐部有点兴趣，然而被那些墙上又大又夸张的性|爱涂鸦吓退了。那天伊莎穿着一双深棕色镶嵌水钻的马丁靴，背着Diro的老款大喇喇地走进来。她微微一笑，于是所有人都欢呼雀跃，仿佛接见天王巨星。有人打趣说让她露一手来吸引我留下，她瞥了我一眼。  
“你对这个俱乐部失望了？你应该的，这地方就像胡闹。但它只是临时的，等我们争取到了正式的活动室，你会眼前一亮。”

我张张嘴，还没回答的时候她就随手拿起一柄剑，漂亮地挽了个剑花。她有股管理系大姐头的感觉，明明没几句话却让我感觉呗压迫得说不出话。最后我只能问：“那么什么时候会有正式的活动室呢？”  
伊莎挑挑眉毛，有点不好意思地拖长音调：“也许不会有了——这个学校已经有了正式的击剑俱乐部，不需要第二个了。可我觉得原来那个就是狗屎，我不能投降。我知道这很蠢。”  
也许是她太过好看，要不就是LANCOME的香水符合我的年轻时代的审美，本着看了美女也不亏的想法我就参加了这个所谓的俱乐部。伊莎是个穷人，她绞尽脑汁弄来的钱都投入到了鞋鞋帽帽和化妆品上，而这个俱乐部的成员们也不尽相同。所以我们一直没换场地，那些下流的画我也看惯了。伊莎给我骗来了一套好的击剑装备，我花了两个月学了点皮毛。反正当时我刚上大学，还有时间。

“你是学什么的？”  
好像我们已经认识一段时间了，她才问我这个问题。那天我们在一家西班牙菜馆吃银鳕鱼，她喝着红提子汁漫不经心地提起了这个话题。  
“金融，信用管理。”我喝的也是红提子汁，苦笑了几声，“我想当个作家，真的。我本来打算把我大学时代见到的事都写成一本书。”  
她很感兴趣的样子：“那为什么不写呢？你活动太少了，这样写不出书的。”  
“我参加了击剑俱乐部。”  
“不行，这可远远不够。”伊莎的甜点上来了，是一小碟草莓味的冰激凌。她拿着冰激凌勺，又露出了那副管理系大姐头的表情，“我必须要带你见点有意思的人。这垃圾学校里面有趣的人太多了，只是他们不一定出名。”

一周后她就带我去了一个学校附近的单身公寓，停了一排排歪歪扭扭色彩各异的自行车。我们去了七层，门牌却是801号。开门的是个银发的男人，赤裸着上身咬着牙刷。他看到伊莎后见怪不怪的样子，直接转回头又钻进浴室里。算不上太杂乱的客厅了摆了一套沙发和好几个独立沙发椅。有一个深色头发的男人插着耳机听音乐，我还观察到不远处立着两把吉他，互相靠在一起。  
“嘿，我把未来的大作家带过来了。你们都给我起来，东尼，我打赌你一个月没拉过窗帘了，看看那灰尘。”

我目瞪口呆地看着伊莎直接钻进了一间卧室里，然后是布料摩擦声和不满的男性抱怨声。我干巴巴地解释着自己只是个学金融的人，而房间里又响起一声哀嚎。一个高大的男人急忙抓着一件黑色皮夹克跑了出来，下身是艳粉色的睡裤。他用西班牙语咕哝了几句，好像是在骂人，然后看了我一眼：“学文学的人都做不了作家，我们早就有共识了。”  
伊莎的高跟鞋声传来，又有一个个子矮点，看起来像是可爱型的男人走了出来。他穿着白色的T恤，上面是大大的“Love Me!!!”。他的睡裤是令人作呕的绿色与黄色夹杂，好吧，这有点言重，但我实在是喜欢不起来。

“安东尼奥。”疑似西班牙人的男人冲我扬了扬下巴，然后从冰箱里面拿出巧克力牛奶。白T恤的男人头发乱糟糟的，情绪不太好的瞥了我一眼：“罗维诺。”  
浴室门开了，刚才的银发男人走出来，而听音乐的男人一言不发地走进去，他脸色异常苍白。而走出来的银发男人戴着有点骇人的红色美瞳，恣意地笑着跟我打招呼：“基尔伯特，基尔伯特•贝什米特。你说你要写我们？”  
“呃，我……”  
“简单的很啊！跟着我们来喝酒，我保准你能看到这座城市最有才华的年轻人们。我们就是死亡诗社第二代，虽然我们集会不需要深夜偷溜出去宿舍并且拿着一段诗宣誓。来吧，能留在这个疯婊子的击剑俱乐部的人可不是普通人。”

安东尼奥懒洋洋地插嘴：“不是觊觎她的脸就是别的什么吧，谁在乎什么剑！”  
“你的广告学都学了点什么下流玩意啊。”罗维诺嗤笑一声，然后敲着浴室门不耐烦地大喊，“快出来！我今天一会儿有个讲座要听。哦……去他|妈|的讲座。”  
里面的人根本没回话，传来的只有水声。基尔伯特耸耸肩；“放过他吧，你这意大利蠢小子，他昨天看了一晚上书。谁知道他居然会去学生物制药，疯子！”  
罗维诺反唇相讥：“你看起来也不像是学国际贸易的。”  
“哈哈哈哈，我今天早上没有课。”

浴室门被推开，穿戴一新的疲惫男人向我点头示意：“罗德里赫，很高兴见到你。”然后就闪身离开。罗维诺急急忙忙又钻进浴室，不到十分钟又飞奔而出。安东尼奥嘱咐他买意大利面，而他也模糊的回应了一句。在此之间我一直尴尬地坐在远处，偶尔蹦出几句话。伊莎坏笑着和基尔伯特谈在推特上看到的小事。安东尼奥喝完了巧克力牛奶后吃了一根香蕉。

“如果你真的想写点什么出来，像凯鲁亚克那样，留下你的号码，我这周六约你出去。”安东尼奥推过来一张挤满了骂人话的留言纸，从容地又翻到背面递给我一支笔。我懵懵懂懂地留下了电话，说实话，我觉得他们的生活很新奇，却又不令人讨厌。伊莎微笑着看我，她没换香水。其实我也想约伊莎出去，单冥冥中我总是觉得她对我没兴趣。

 

周六的晚上，安东尼奥约我去学校门口见面。我几乎是准点到的，而我刚刚站在那儿就听到摩托车的轰鸣声。他戴着一顶黑头盔，披着那天我见到他时候的黑夹克稳稳地停到我面前，冲我扬扬头示意我上车。我犹犹豫豫地坐在后面，摩托车又飞驰离开。他一句话都没说，虽然其实即使他说了我也听不见。不一会儿我们到了，这是这座城市老城区的一条普通的街道，几个小酒吧挤在一起。这里更多的是些中规中矩恋爱生活的人们聚集的地方。他到了一家名叫“龙穴”的酒吧门后，把车直接推进了后门的门廊处，顿时狭小的门廊变得无处下脚。他示意我走另一旁的楼梯，我们到了二楼。二楼整体装修很好，还有点半吊子的维多利亚时期的装饰。暖黄色灯光所笼罩的最里面的角落坐着好多个男人，模模糊糊地听不清他们在说什么。

“他来了——先生们，我们的大作家。”  
这个名号依旧让我觉得难堪，但并不是立刻所有的人都开始看我。基尔伯特已经知道我了，所以他不感兴趣。有四个人在玩牌，只有金发绿眼睛的男人抬了抬头，而他身边的人立刻不满地抱怨：“嘿，别分神。”最高大的男人拿着一本黑皮的《圣经》，他一本正经地将目光投在我身上。而他身边的男人在翻看《花花公子》，对我露出友好的笑容。  
“让我来介绍吧，我喜欢这种活儿。我是个学广告的，你要知道。”

之后，我在安东尼奥时不时夹杂几句废话的介绍中知道了所有人的身份。玩手机的基尔伯特是学国际贸易的德国人，玩牌的四个人里唯一抬头的是亚瑟•柯克兰，学产品设计的英国人。几分钟后输得最惨的是这座城市最有名的大学里最有名的应用物理学学生阿尔弗雷德，一个还没到上大学年级的美国人。剩下两个打牌的人，一个是法国人一个是葡萄牙人。法国人叫弗朗西斯，舞蹈编导。葡萄牙人是佩德罗，唯一一个工作人士，一家普通企业的人事部成员。

“佩德罗看起来和你很像。”我费力地记着名字，疑惑地看了一眼安东尼奥。安东尼奥一笑置之，没有理会。

然后就是看《圣经》的高大男人，一个严肃的瑞典人，名叫贝瓦尔德。另一个看《花花公子》的是提诺，据说是这帮人里脾气最好的，芬兰人，和贝瓦尔德相识已久。

我费力地记住了所有人的名字，这看起来很艰难，但之后我就知道这一点也不难。因为他们中的每一个人都显得太过独特，当然还有一些人我根本就不了解。我没记住贝瓦尔德和提诺的姓氏，因为我们基本没有交集。提诺曾经帮我点过一杯巴黎气泡水，贝瓦尔德好像从没和我说过话，不然我一定记忆颇新。

直到现在，主要的出场人物都出现已经花了我好大力气。我着实不会写作，我的脑海里都是不曾褪色的画面，但我就是说不清楚。我和每个人都有些不同的对话，不同情境的见面。太过杂乱了，我一时说不清楚。总之自那以后，我连续去了好几次他们一个月两次的，在“龙穴”的见面。罗德里赫对此不屑一顾，他是个忙碌的学生，并且业余爱好音乐。听说他擅长各种乐器，而我那天见到的那两把吉他，更大的拿一把就是属于他。另一把是基尔伯特的，可惜基尔伯特他弹得很糟糕。罗维诺去的也很少，他更关心用年幼的皮相勾引女性。我不知道他是不是对这样的外表感到厌烦，但反正他看着INS上的粉丝数总是得意的。他还有个弟弟，那是我很久以后得知的。就像我后知后觉基尔伯特也有个弟弟，亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德还有安东尼奥和佩德罗都有血缘关系。我们本来就生活在一张胡乱交织的网中，想要保持明眼实在不太容易。

我最先了解的就是安东尼奥了，学广告的慵懒南欧人。伊莎的击剑俱乐部墙上那些涂鸦中，色彩最艳丽的就出于他的手笔。在伊莎统率的疯子们缺席时候，他就在那个破烂地方放一张巨大的画布，挥洒着廉价油彩宣泄似的画画。他还喜欢骑摩托车，但从来没从勾引过高中小妞。他好像喜欢年龄比他大的女人，和年龄比他小的男人。有一天晚上我正在为了一点该死的功课发愁的时候，他忽然给我打电话让我明天上午陪他去画画。  
“为什么？我帮不上你任何忙。”  
“你会记下来的。你会记下我画画的场景。时间在墙上撞个粉碎，但你不会。”说这话的时候他是笑着的。

然后他骑着摩托车来接我，我也习惯了坐在摩托车上的感觉。这次他模糊地开着玩笑：“看过《历史系男生》没有？那里面的胖老师喜欢占摩托车后座的男学生的便宜。在飞驰的摩托车上的阴|||茎按摩，干，感觉真爽。”  
我打了个冷战，而他笑了，他好像感觉到了。

当然他没碰我，我只是他请来的人形DV机。到那儿后我看见了巨大的白色画布，而安东尼奥开始兴奋而又喋喋不休地向我介绍各种色彩。  
“看这低贱的红色！它怎么能配得上这纯正的深蓝色，但我想说的就是这个……婊|子需要借着一点高贵上位，用荧光黄色耀武扬威……”  
他好像是说给我，也可能只是他画画的时候喜欢说话。我不懂抽象主义，事实上我根本不懂美术。后现代主义，现代主义之类的鬼话在我眼中都一个样。他画了整整一个上午，终于满意地离开画布。我不知道他是否画完了，他也没问我什么感受，只是用湿毛巾擦了擦脖子和手然后拿出了手机。

“我叫伊莎来请你吃饭，我一会儿想去见弗朗吉和基尔。”  
我连忙摆手，表示不用麻烦伊莎了。他的手顿在屏幕上，微笑变得耐人寻味起来。  
“你不喜欢伊莎吗？难道你只喜欢她的大|奶|子——天哪，哈哈哈哈哈哈，你真是个烂透顶的男人了。”  
我急促地解释：“不是，但是她对我没兴趣。”  
“她对你是没兴趣。”他理所当然地承认了，“但是她对你有没有兴趣可和你喜欢她没什么关系。喜欢她，约她出去吃饭呗，去哪儿玩玩再说点下流话。等被拒的时候，你或许会恼羞成怒地讨厌上她，要不然就更爱她。你会陷入爱而不得的痛苦，朋友，有什么比这更能刺激人的灵感？”  
我哑然，想不出什么回击他的话。幸好今天有个奢侈品抢购活动，伊莎甚至来不及接电话。安东尼奥遗憾地向我耸耸肩，同时建议我去“龙穴”吃一点烤肉排，喝一杯便宜的番石榴汁。

我不明白他的理由，但是我还是去了。结果我遇到了亚瑟，亚瑟一个人坐在窗边，面前摆着电脑和香草味苏打水。他好像在沉思，又好像只是单纯地发呆。我尝试坐到他的对面，我不知道他还是否记得我。但是那天晚上我就注意到他的面孔，粗眉毛显得格外滑稽，但却能让人心悦诚服地赞赏一句“美丽”。帅更多的是用于女人对于男人的评价，但“美”是个不分性别的形容词。其实最适合“美丽”这个词的是那个法国人，弗朗西斯，他有古典雕塑一般的完美的脸，极其符合解剖学学者美感的面孔。但亚瑟就有种“巴洛克”的感觉，是畸形的珍珠所绽放的光芒。  
他显然记得我，他对我微笑了。无论是他手上层叠起来的三四个单色手环还是他左耳的耳钉都显示出一股莫名的同性吸引力。他的声音略低，但很具磁性。

“安东尼奥让你来的？那我应该帮你点烤肉排和番石榴汁了。”  
我惊讶地看着他，他的绿眼睛里蕴藏着一点恶意，更多的是恶作剧的意味。他帮我要了东西，之后慢条斯理地解释：“安东尼奥请你去看他画画，让后帮你约伊丽莎白——可惜他忘了今天有个奢侈品抢购活动，那个女人根本没接电话。之后他建议你来这里，点烤肉排和番石榴汁。”  
“他告诉你了？还是他经常干这样的事？”

亚瑟闷哼一声，咬着一片薄荷，笑容露出一点牙齿。  
“用点脑子就足够知道了，虽然我的脑子是那么的不好用。”  
“你像是二十一世纪的福尔摩斯，如果不笑的话。”  
“算了吧，我脸可不长。”  
“那么就是柯南道尔。”  
“我没那个天赋。”

滋滋作响的烤肉排和加了冰块的番石榴汁被端上来，我看着亚瑟：“不可能。你看起来比我更像是个作家。安东尼奥称为我作家，但我只是有个卑微的想法。”  
“别不相信你自己。”亚瑟喝了口苏打水，“你学信用管理，却能坚定着写作的想法。但我不一样，我学了产品设计，却对一堆东西都有兴趣。画画、摄影、舞蹈、文学、编程……你听说过的东西我都试过，可我没有天赋也没有兴趣。我就个无能的人。”  
我想辩解几句，亚瑟看上去就像个聪明人。但他很快自己笑了起来：“没错，自小人们就是这么说我的。凡无意志薄弱缺陷者，既不屈服于天使，也不屈服于死神。但我就是个意志薄弱的侏儒，我干什么都不行。‘龙穴’里的人们本质上都是这样的，学着不愿意学的东西，其实也没什么愿意的东西。他们比不上你。”

我觉得我被绕进了一个怪圈，更被亚瑟的淡笑迷惑而无从回答。但这个英国绅士接着又拖着慢悠悠的伦敦口音说着：“他让你来见我着实不应该，安东尼奥是个不折不扣的蠢货。伊丽莎白之后，他想让你喜欢上一个同性。那也不该是我。贝瓦尔德和提诺相亲相爱，佩德罗神秘莫测，法国青蛙桃花太多，阿尔弗雷德太傻，基尔伯特禁欲，他就想到了我。这不应该，这绝不应该。”  
“……为什么？”  
亚瑟打了个响指：“你上道了，很好。这才是‘龙穴’的对话。为什么？因为我总身陷三角恋。我也说了，我没法意志坚定。这不仅让我愚不可及还会伤害他人，你痴情于不会爱你的伊丽莎白都比被我吸引更好。当然，我还不知道我有没有那个荣幸能吸引你。”  
“……呃。”我慢了半拍，思考着回答，“当然，亚瑟，你很有魅力。可惜我……”  
“人会在适当的时候发现他那无所不包的恋爱对象。他们不畏惧性别甚至种族。”亚瑟打断了我，他笑得更为狡黠，使他看起来极其年轻，“你知道吗？我对爱情的看法就是——越多越好。”  
“那么爱你的人呢？他们怎么想？”

亚瑟得意洋洋，他的眼睛生动的像是博物馆里的祖母绿项链：“他们黯然伤神，要不然就把我弃之如敝履。事实上，谁会爱我呢？毕竟我愚不可及——”  
说着他将电脑推了过来，让发亮的屏幕面向我。我发现他正在画三个纠缠在一起的女人，线条甚至比安东尼奥更癫狂。中间的女人短发，咬着左边女人的乳|头，抚摸着右边女人的乳|房。而两边的长发女人都把手指探到中间女人的体内，她们的长发在中间女人的脖颈上打结。

我震惊地看着亚瑟，而亚瑟只是看着我笑。

不久后我就知道亚瑟总是身陷三角恋是怎么一回事了，阿尔弗雷德追他，他却和弗朗西斯搞个模糊不清。阿尔弗雷德是个天才少年，从小喝牛奶听超人的故事长大，脑子因为太过聪明单纯的不可思议。基尔伯特曾经笑着点评；“我不知道阿尔弗是太聪明还是太蠢，你他|妈学着不是人的物理却连三个人的关系都看不明白。”  
阿尔弗雷德瞪了他一眼，眼睛也清澈的像夏威夷的天空一样。亚瑟勾过阿尔弗雷德脖子，在脸蛋儿上印下一个响亮的亲吻。顿时我们起哄，而阿尔弗雷德脸红一片。安东尼奥吹声口哨喊了弗朗西斯的名字，而今天在不远处勾引女人的弗朗西斯挥了挥手，无奈地微笑着。阿尔弗雷德为了找回主动一般坏笑着大喊：“小姐，麻烦离他远点，我们学校还有个怀孕的无辜女孩——”

弗朗西斯起身，差点打翻了千年不点一次的红酒。他佯装怒气的来收拾阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德尖叫着闪烁，但弗朗西斯只是捏起亚瑟的下巴就来了个舌吻。亚瑟回应得很热烈，他们难舍难分。阿尔弗雷德有些尴尬，而安东尼奥和佩德罗只顾着笑。我不知道这有多伤害阿尔弗雷德年轻的心，他来这里就是追随亚瑟——显然不适合他。

我上了个厕所回来后发现阿尔弗雷德一个人在吧台喝闷酒，他想点伏特加却又怂了，最后只是威士忌兑水。我坐在他身边，企图安慰他几句，但猛然反应过来那会是更大的嘲讽。于是我想离开，让阿尔弗雷德一个人静静。但是阿尔弗雷德已经开口了。  
“坐下，陪我说点该死的废话。”  
于是我顺从地坐下了，阿尔弗雷德显然没把我当回事，他不需要回复的喋喋不休，美式英语口音此起彼伏，又有点英音的微妙影响。

“去他|妈|的亚瑟……他从来就没在意过我的任何想法。他总是摆出一副单身的样子任由我追他，甚至告诉我血缘关系也不是个事。但只要我亲了他，他就微笑着管我叫弟弟！去|他|妈弟弟！”  
我沉默着，忽然挤出一句话：“亚瑟说他总是身陷三角恋之中……”我也不知道我为什么要说这种话，我似乎被“龙穴”的家伙们传染了。

阿尔弗雷德挑眉看我，他的脑袋或许是这座城市最有价值的东西，他也是我们这些人中可能会是最有名气的人。他却身陷爱情，背德绝望又充满希望。他盯着我，之后苦笑。  
“他故意的。他太聪明了，我比不上他。他需要平衡，就像英国那曾经该死的欧洲均势政策。他不让任何人得意，高高在上。但该死的，每个着迷于他的人，无论渴望的是身体还是灵魂，都甘心于这种摆布。”  
他喝光了酒，又认命地走到那帮人之中，走到亚瑟的旁边。他知道他会饱受嘲笑，但他比亚瑟更懂得如何低下头。他警告我：“你要是想写好东西，你就别太沉迷于爱情。可以染指，但随时抽身。如果你爱上了，除了呻吟别无他选。”

他就像个矫揉造作的文学爱好者，一本正经地伤心。他走过去，装作无意地打了弗朗西斯一拳头，然后在亚瑟的嘴唇上深吻。亚瑟似乎始料未及，脸涨得通红。然后阿尔弗雷德拿起他那有美国队长图案的背包，亚瑟喘着气还不忘问候：“我亲爱的弟弟。”  
“是啊，表哥。”阿尔弗雷德忍着怒气，仍然带着笑意一字一句地回应，“我要去——做实验或者其他什么事了。我没你这么闲，整天除了张开嘴之外张开腿。”

亚瑟愣了愣，然后和旁人一起笑了起来。基尔伯特的笑声最大。

这帮人大多数都和我一起挤在这所烂大学里。这所大学外国人不多，我估计他们也就快是全部了。这是座有名的城市，有名的城市里的平庸大学更为黯然失色。我在白日忙着上课的时候很少看见他们，我们选的课好像总能错开。直到有一天我在一时兴趣下去听艺术史的课时候碰见了罗德里赫，我们坐在一起。他对着电脑敲论文，并且听歌。我们打了个招呼，老师的讲课无聊至极，于是我开口询问：“你在听什么？”  
他摘下一只耳机，声音让人感觉单薄：“你和他们说话腔调有点像了。”  
“有吗？”  
“这很正常。那帮人很可怕，所以我才尽量避免靠近。倒不是说会毁掉你的前程，只是让你乖张——但这很快就会好的。”

他又兀自评价了几句，然后把两只耳机都递给我。顿时，无聊的课堂被击碎。主唱充满吸血鬼气质的嘶吼和尖叫让我浑身一抖，中世纪的黑暗突破迷雾而来。肮脏的老鼠和蛇，妇女的胸和裙角，以及黑死病无声的攻势铺天盖地。  
罗德里赫观察着我的耳机，然后无声地摘走了我的耳机：“污秽摇篮，英国的黑金属乐队。我的胸口处有他们的Hallowed Be Thy Name里的歌词‘When you know that your time is at close hand.Maybe then you begin to understand why’的纹身。”

When you know that your time is at close hand  
当你意识到自己时日无多  
Maybe then you begin to understand why  
也许你也会开始明白 生命的终结只是一个奇异的幻觉

我瞪大了眼睛，还没从那个扭曲又极端的传说之中缓过神来：“你看起来可不像是这种人。”  
“打字，别说话。”

于是我们面对面，在彼此的电脑上打字聊天。空白的文档上出现一行行的字。他首先在他的电脑上打下“我是个什么样的人？”  
“其实我并不了解。一个学生物制药却又热爱音乐的人。能和基尔，东尼，以及罗维诺合租的人到底是什么样的人。”  
“说得好，我也不知道。我不该纹身的。但其实我想纹在我的手臂内侧。”  
“太长了吧，这个句子。”  
“不长，因为他不能缺少任何一个单词。”  
“基尔伯特喜欢听这种风格吗？”  
“不。他是个禁欲主义者，所以他喜欢听一些更明显的色欲歌曲。我是个健康人。”  
“嗯……这风格可有点极端。”  
“健康的人不畏惧极端。”

于是我们互相在电脑屏幕上打字直到下课，罗德里赫流畅的关掉文档就离开。他解释着说：“这节课是我一天中的休闲时间。”然后他小跑着离开。这个学校里像他这么努力的人也少了，当然也可能是因为这学校的生物制药还比其他专业要好那么一点。我去找伊莎吃饭，她已经把我当做闺蜜似的对待了。我不介意的。  
她还是自信又迷人，把爱情和诸如此类的东西当做狗屎。她喝着芒果汁和我谈笑一个追她的傻蛋，其实阿尔弗雷德真正该学习的是伊莎。伊莎太过坚硬了，她遇上亚瑟的话她能活生生击碎亚瑟的心，只是亚瑟可能正是渴望如此。让他得逞了，混蛋。

“你和那群家伙有点同化了，这不好。”伊莎咬了咬丰满的下唇，“你只需要静静地旁观。他们每个人都是话唠，遇见一个无关紧要的人就大放苦水。谁知道人们为什么总是喜欢八卦别人的痛苦呢。”  
“他们很真实地活着。”我实话实说，这就是我最大的感想了。而伊莎对此嘲笑了几声，她摇摇头：“错了，他们都知道他们并没在生活。你才是在生活的人。上次约的小妞怎么了？”

我不知道她问的是俄国妞安娅还是中国妞王春燕，反正她们都甩了我。安娅长得像个瓷娃娃，反正打碎她伤的只会是你自己。她太强势，而那种强势又不是伊莎那种令人惬意的强势，我和她无法忍受待在一起，我怕她会把VERSACE高筒靴的鞋跟扎进我脑袋里。而王春燕，实话实话，我不适应和亚洲人相处，他们的思维方式有一种明显的不同。她身材娇小，却是个很成熟的女人了。她做饭好吃，但我吃完她做给我的一顿中餐后我们就分手了。

“一辈子单着也不错。”伊莎摇头晃脑地评论着，之后自己随之嗤笑出声。

好像没过多久，提诺和贝瓦尔德回老家去了，他们对这地方厌倦了。我始终不明白他们为什么会加入进来。佩德罗升了官，大家冷嘲热讽。基尔伯特给他倒酒，威胁他喝完。佩德罗笑着摆手，一如既往的话少。弗朗西斯厌恶了和亚瑟的暧昧关系，也许他是厌恶了亚瑟把他当做刺激阿尔弗雷德的筹码。他逐渐远离亚瑟，但是始终没把话点破。亚瑟像只黑猫似的舔着手上的奶油，依旧自称愚不可及。阿尔弗雷德开始常年蹲实验室，越少露面，而露面时候也是一脸怨气和暴戾。有一次他咬破了亚瑟的嘴唇，亚瑟怕痛似的往后躲，但是他身后已经没有接应了。阿尔弗雷德第一次取得了绝对胜利。

这帮人多少都交过一些男女朋友，要不然就是单纯的情人。基尔伯特是个臭名昭著的禁欲主义，他反对一切肉体关系。当然他可以看别人乱搞，自己独善其身。老处男，连罗维诺都如此轻蔑地称呼。但是基尔伯特毫不在乎。他经常问亚瑟“跟别人肛|交什么感受”而亚瑟慵懒地抬眼：“你不会明白的，可怜的小处男。”

他们太混乱了，又井然有序。我见过了罗维诺的弟弟费里西安诺，比罗维诺长得还幼，希望以后能在农村摘树莓挣钱；我也看过基尔伯特公开唱歌被人泼了一头都是冰啤酒；还有就是阿尔弗雷德唱的赞美诗，弗朗西斯和安东尼奥的合作画《大卫，我们的偶像》……太多了，我曾经以为那影响了我的人生，但看起来又毫无意义。最后，我开始考虑实习，那帮家伙都毕业了。他们年龄不一样，最后一起毕业，阿尔弗雷德也正式进入一个美国的有名实验室了。他们约着要做点什么，但是谁也不知道做什么。

罗德里赫在毕业典礼上唱了一首歌，静悄悄的歌，完全没有污秽摇篮的气势导致我印象缺缺。他的手指在他自己那把吉他上飞速舞动，而基尔伯特拿着另一把吉他。他就站在后台，静静地听，一字不发。基尔伯特不会弹吉他，唱歌是灾难，他只能沉默。唱完歌罗德里赫和基尔伯特握了握手就飞往了另一座城市。然后基尔伯特拍拍我的肩膀，什么也没说，背着行囊去找巴士。他把吉他送给罗德里赫，罗德里赫没收。于是基尔伯特把吉他砸到绝对不能修好，随便扔在了哪个地方。

罗维诺和费里西安诺一起去了印度，不知道是旅游还是工作，或者两者兼备。佩德罗又涨了工资，他请这对兄弟好好吃了一顿，对安东尼奥不管不顾。安东尼奥苦恼于处理他的画，他在毕业前在学校的画室里耍流氓般地画了一副巨大无比的画，连扔出去都困难。画面是两个男人赤身裸体在伊甸园口|||交，画面淫靡无比，但是学校却懒的扔，就用更烂的画挡在上面。弗朗西斯最后干脆利落地甩了亚瑟，虽然他们从未在一起过。亚瑟惊恐地发现了他身边只剩阿尔弗雷德一个人，他想要逃开。但去美国之前阿尔弗雷德在“龙穴”的厕所里上了他，用自暴自弃的语气威胁亚瑟说“你跑到任何一个角落我都会找到你，你给我记住，没人能比我还疯。”

他们都走了，留在这座城市的是伊莎。我美丽而自信的伊丽莎白•海德薇莉，依旧热衷于把衣服塞满衣橱。我吻了吻她的面颊，并给她表演了我学习已久的挽剑花。她鼓掌，同时微笑着问我：“觉不觉得这一切太快了？”  
我愣了片刻，老实地承认：“是太快了。”  
“现在我们要真的去生活了。祝你好运。”

最后她吻了我的嘴唇，我却不记得那触感，只记得Channel。

 

毕业后我离开了那座城市，成为了平凡的投资银行风险管理人员。有一次去美国洛杉矶出差，我碰见了度假的阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟。我们短暂地喝了一杯，了解了一下近况。亚瑟成了一家平面设计公司的总监，依旧风光无限。阿尔弗雷德还在实验室深居简出，但他们没分手，并且关系和谐了许多。  
“伊丽莎白现在嫁人了，估计过几年会生孩子。基尔伯特还在禁欲，但我看他要忍不住了。他忙得头晕眼花。罗德里赫消息不明，瓦尔加斯那对兄弟也是。法国青蛙经常给MV设计舞蹈，可惜水平一般。”

亚瑟抿了一口白兰地，他成熟了，我必须这么说。阿尔弗雷德亦然，他看着亚瑟的眼神不再无望，反倒是一种复杂的理所当然。我不知道他们的关系到底发生了什么，但我明白他们不想再折腾了。

“你怎么会知道他们的消息？”  
“我聪明，用点脑子就足够知道了。”  
“但是，以前你可说你愚不可及。”  
亚瑟笑了：“拜托，你还没看出来吗，我聪明了。”

我以沉默回应，阿尔弗雷德看了看表，亚瑟不再有耳钉和手环，但他声音很低，甚至接近迷幻。  
“我曾经说，我们都是意志薄弱的侏儒。但现在这群侏儒站起来了，挺起了胸膛。”

亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德离我远去，他们钻进了美国和现世的怀抱。忽然，我的眼前出现了笑容明艳的伊莎，踩着高跟鞋笑得迷人。但我想不起她挽剑花的动作了。我只能记得她对我说：“现在我们要真的去生活了。”

 

活了这么多年，我终于懂了这个道理。


End file.
